


Visitors from the empty void

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Archaeologist Iwa, Blow Jobs, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Parasite god Oikawa, Possessed, Smut, very much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Don't open boxes.





	Visitors from the empty void

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi Horror Week 2k18, day2 Visitors from the empty void.
> 
> Not tentacles.... But almost.

“Wow, this looks amazing.” Watari mumbled as he walked inside the temple. Finally they got access to the old chamber they found a few weeks ago. It was ancient and Iwaizumi knew, this would be the peak of his career as an archeologist. He was in his mid thirties and had a special degree in occult symbolism, which lead him to this special occasion, flying him to the deep jungles of South America. He put on his gloves, letting his fingers follow the symbols being marked up all over the walls. He wondered what was hiding behind all of this, who was hiding? Maybe a king or queen. Or countless of treasures. He noticed the marks getting more and more intricate. He didn’t recognize a lot and then, suddenly, they all changed. He had to stop and see them, feeling himself being drawn into another direction.  
“Iwaizumi-san, where are you going?”  
“I… I just need to go and see this…”  
“They haven’t checked that area it could be unsafe...!”  
Iwaizumi wasn’t listening, it was like a magnetic force, pulling him into the dark tunnel. He wiped away dust and spider’s web. He noticed how his flashlight started to blink, he tried knock it against the wall, but with one last flash, it was all dead. He sighed and went through his bag until he pulled out a lantern he could use. A part of him saying that he should go back now, but a larger part saying that he should go ahead. He kept going until he entered a large room, with valves out of this world. This place was incredible and his eyes was wide of wonder. The whole roof was covered in stars, constellations, planets, moons, symbols. He had never seen anything like this and something was slightly off. His eyes were drawn to a small altar where a box was placed, a box in shimmering stone. He walked towards it and wetted his lips slightly, his sense of security was all gone. Words, whispers were filling his head, calling him, begging him. He should open the box. But that wouldn’t be safe? But he should open it. His thoughts were all conflicting and confusing. He was soon standing there, in front of it, wondering what it could be inside of it. It wasn’t locked, but the symbols around it told him NO, warnings, everything. He still felt that this was completely right. This was yes. He put his hands on the lid, the material so smooth and warm to his touch, inviting him. Telling him to open. He tried to determine what material it was, but he couldn’t. It was some kind of stone and it had a few crystals embedded in it as well. And the crystals had a faint glow, a warm teal glow, so alluring, so calming.   
_“Open me… I need air… I need to breath…”_  
His eyes widened, how could it talk? Or was it just in his head?  
 _“Please... Please Iwa…. Open me.”_  
He didn’t hesitate anymore, he opened the box and was blinded by a white light. The light filled him up, scorched through his whole soul, burned in his veins. He felt so strong, free, invincible, aroused and at the same time, in pain. He screamed, or at least he thought he screamed. It was too much, but then it was all gone. He was left confused, he didn’t understand a thing. But he felt weird, warmer than he should. Like he was sweating, but he wasn’t sweating. Then he suddenly started to walk towards one of the walls, further inside the room, he felt like he couldn’t control himself and he didn’t stop until he was in front of the wall and wiping away a thick layer of dust, showing a reflecting surface under it. He stared into his own eyes as he raised the lantern. He felt an overwhelming confidence, he felt ridiculously sexy and when his eyes met another pair of glowing eyes behind him in the mirror, he had no sense of fear. He didn’t back away, but soon he felt himself being enveloped by warmth, pure heat. A voice was back, he couldn’t understand it at first, like it talked a whole other language, and changed it several times until it started to talk to him in his own language..  
 _“Such a fine speciman, a man, just like I want it.”_  
The voice was male, soft and warm, masculine and purring. Iwaizumi felt once more how his body felt like it was on fire, burning in his blood. Then he realized that he was hard, his erection straining in his pants.  
“What are you doing to me?” He asked hoarsely, throat so dry. His breathing hitched when he felt something brush against his hardon.  
“Stop… Stop that!”  
He shouted out, and to his surprise, it did.  
 _“Sorry, I’ve been so alone Iwaizumi… I want you to like it. “_  
The voice whined slightly until it was back to that sensual purring, vibrating that sent shivers through his whole body. Iwaizumi felt himself getting warmer again, pleasantly warm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for some time.  
“What… Are you?” He then asked silently.  
 _“I’m Tooru… I think in your meaning, I’m a god, the one who jumps between stars. They caught me, captivated me and left me here to die. I can’t die, I just want to be free. Can you help me Iwaizumi Hajime? I can give you whatever you want, if you only help me be free. I can give you the whole world.”_  
All words felt so good, so warm, lulling him into security. What could be so bad? He’s a god who simply wants to be free. And he made him feel so good, but he should think rational, somewhat rational.  
“You must promise to never hurt me, or anyone of my friends.”  
He could hear a small chuckle as his body slowly got warmer again.  
 _“Is this hurting you?”_  
Hajime wetted his lips again, took a trembling breath.  
“No…”  
He closed his eyes again and felt him be more and more enveloped into the warmth, like a several pairs of warm hands caressed him.  
 _“Is this hurting you?”_  
Tooru asked again as something once more brushed against his hard erection. Iwaizumi’s eyelids fluttered, heartbeat going slightly faster. It felt really good.  
“No… No, it feels good… But… But what if someone comes here?”  
He said, opening his eyes, meeting the glowing eyes in the mirror, and seeing his own reflection. He looked like a hot mess, but he liked it. Tooru purred more.  
 _“Don’t worry my Hajime, they won’t… Let me take care of you, but you must give me your consent. “_  
Iwaizumi bit his lower lip, then he nodded.  
“Please….please take care of me.”   
A loud moan slipped through his lips as he felt his cock being enveloped in a warm, wet heat, tightly gripping him as it moved up and down. He felt his knees weaken, shaking slightly and he was afraid to fall, but felt himself being held up.  
 _“So good and so hard for me, such a good boy.”_  
The voice purred in his ear. Hajime let weak moans and gasps spill out of his mouth and it felt incredible. He opened his eyes to see his own reflection, looking flushed and drooling. He couldn't believe everything he felt was happening, with his clothes still on. He felt his legs being prodded open more and felt something warm and slick tease around his entrance, which made his blood spike in arousal.  
“Yes, yes, please give me…!” He begged without even getting the question, making the god only to chuckle.   
_“Of course I will, Hajime.”_   
Hajime felt his mouth drop open as the warm, slick thing eased into him simply before growing, filling him up in a whole other way. He lost himself in lust, arousal and let himself be fucked both ways, letting the god take and give whatever he could and he loved it. He couldn't stay silent and when he came, he screamed. The touching didn't stop, became more frantic and irregular until he felt warm fluids filling him up. The thing was pulled out of him and he almost expected for fluids to drip out of him, into his underwear, but it stayed, keeping him nicely full and satisfied.   
“This feels so good.”  
He mumbled, almost slurring.   
_“Good, you're mine now, my Hajime. Help me, and I will always keep you this good. Make you feel happily satisfied.”_  
Hajime smiled slightly, eyes meeting the glowing ones in the reflection.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
 _“Take over the world..rule the world with me. And kill them who doubts us.”_  
Hajime's eyes slowly darkened before he grinned.  
“As you wish Tooru-sama…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
